These Moments
by Jude81
Summary: This is a series of one shots, ranging from 1,200-3,000 words, that are in no related to each other, but will mostly feature SwanQueen, perhaps some RedBeauty. The series is currently rated M. Some chapters may be T others M.
1. Chapter 1: Winter's Thaw

**These Moments: Winter's Thaw**

**Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own. No profit obtained. This is not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there are some.**

**A/N: Just some one shot pieces that are NOT continuations of any other stories or one shots. **

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**Post-Curse. Why didn't Regina just kill Snow in Storybrooke?**

The mayor stormed through her front door, her heels clicking rapidly on the polished floor of the foyer. Her beautiful face, marred by an angry snarl, making the scar above her lip even more pronounced. She stopped abruptly in front of the mirror, turning on her four inch heels and gazed at herself in the mirror. Really gazed. She took in her flashing eyes, black with heated rage, the trim body wrapped in a deep red sheath dress. She put her hands on her hips, thrusting out one hip and cocked an eyebrow at herself. She chuckled harshly at her own reflection, and then dropped her hands from her hips clenching them into fists.

_Who does she think she is?! That simpering, doddering fool! How dare she accuse me of possibly harming Henry? I should have just killed her when I had the chance. Ha! If only she knew how many times I could have ended her, broken her._

The brunette snarled under her breath glaring at her reflection, remembering all too well the countless times she had tried to end her nemesis back in the old world. But here? Here she had let Snow be, had given her a new life, albeit one separated from her True Love, but still she hadn't ever actually harmed Snow in this new world.

_Well, you did frame her for murder, _she snidely reminded herself.

"Oh shut up!" She barked out into the still house, the silence permeating every nook and cranny of the elegant mansion. She sighed, her shoulders dropping slightly.

_Why didn't you? Why didn't you just kill her? You had so many chances here in this new world. _Yes, here in this new world of her own creation, where she ruled justly, if not benevolently over her dazed and lost subjects. At least she had until Emma-freaking-Swan! She shook her head impatiently, not willing to get side-tracked from her righteous, burning rage toward Snow.

_But I mean really! You could have poisoned her, or you could have run her over with your car. _She chuckled savagely as she imagined the pale body wrapped in those granny pastel dresses sailing through the air on impact, and then hitting the tar with a wet, sickly thump; the limbs splayed out at odd angles like a broken china doll.

Her chuckled slowly faded as she continued to stare into the mirror. She felt slightly dizzy imagining the smooth glass whispering to her, slowly rippling as she remembered, remembered an old world, and a young child.

The young Queen sighed as she heard the heavy, wooden door creak open and thump against the cold stone. She stiffened slightly, her long fingers closing around the simple ring. She dropped her fist into her lap, hiding it between the layers of her heavy brocade dress. She willed the tears back as she heard the skip of the young girl.

"Regina! Regina!" She heard the breathless trill of young Snow, and turned, carefully composing her face to greet the girl. She tried not to glare as she took in the girl before her. Her gaze traveling up the heavy leather boots dripping with the slush of spring, up the mud spattered leggings, the rich purples edges of her dress peeking out from under the white, ermine fur tunic she wore. _Spoiled. _Her eyes were sparkling, reminiscent of the early morning frost, her cheeks a rosy red from the bite of a dying winter.

The queen grimaced slightly as she took in that cherubic face with the crown of soft brown hair, silky with a hint of curl. Ha! She really was the fairest of them all, or some such nonsense.

The child held both hands behind her back, bouncing slightly on her feet, her lips blooming into a smile that showed her white teeth. But the queen's heart would not be moved by the sight of her step-daughter. But she was a consummate actress, the picture of refinement and motherly love as she graced the child with a smile that never quite reached her eyes. Not that Snow would notice, for she was too wrapped up in the gift her father had bestowed upon her three years prior…Regina. The woman she had chosen to be her mother. Her mother. Her very own mother. And maybe she did share the queen with her father, she was still _her_ mother. Hers alone.

"What is it, dear?" Regina stood and slowly made her way to stand in front of the child, both hands fisted in her skirt, the sickness curdling in her stomach as she gazed at the child, feeling the pain swell in her heart, rippling through her body. _Daniel. _She gritted her teeth, reigning in her body's shuddering desire to reach out and smack the selfish little brat in front of her.

Oh how she hated this child! This child who had ruined everything! Who had taken everything! It may have been her mother who had thrust her hand into Daniel's chest and ripped out his beautiful, beating heart, crushing it to dust; but it had been Snow…Snow who had ripped Regina's screaming, begging heart out of her chest without even noticing what she had done, so intent was she on making Regina her mother. At least Cora had known what she did, had acknowledged it.

"Yes, Snow?" Impatience edging her voice as she waited on the bouncing child.

"Look, Regina!" And Snow suddenly pulled both hands out from behind her back thrusting them towards Regina. The queen jumped back slightly and then froze as she looked at what Snow was offering her.

"See? Aren't they beautiful? They are for you," and the child beamed up at her with all the love and adoration she felt for her step-mother spilling out, filling the room, chasing away the cold and dark of the stone room for one brief moment.

"Here, Step-Mother. For you." The child faltered slightly, her smile dimming as she waited for Regina to acknowledge what was in her hands. "They are the first flowers of Winter's Thaw. Are-Aren't they beautiful?" The young voice faltered slightly.

"Why yes, yes they are." She murmured grudgingly. And the queen slowly reached out, one finger tracing the edges of the delicate white and yellow petals of the flowers, and then took them in her hands. The stems were a bit bedraggled, a few petals crushed in the child's haste to bring them to her step-mother.

She looked down at Snow and smiled, but her smile still didn't reach her dark eyes. _Does she really think a few flowers can make up for what she did? For what she took from me!_

And Snow blissfully smiled, pleased with her gift to her beautiful step-mother, blind to the pain lurking in the dark depths, the anger lining each muscle of the queen.

"I have to go now, my tutor is waiting, and I'm already late," sighed the young princess, her nose wrinkling slightly at the thought of the boring hours ahead of her. She smiled up at Regina and then threw herself at the queen, wrapping both arms tightly around her corseted waist, burying her face in her dress for a brief moment.

She let go and hurriedly made her way to the door, tossing a wave over her shoulder at the dark, frozen queen clutching broken flowers from Winter's Thaw in her hands.

The mayor tossed her head violently, seeking to drive out the memories of that early spring day. Why had she remembered that of all things? She glared at her reflection again.

_Why? Why didn't you just kill her here in this world? Or at least hurt her. She cost you DANIEL! Daniel! The only person who ever truly loved you, loved you enough to fight for you. _

Her gaze faltered and she felt the licking fire in her chest slowly recede into a burning ache. She tried desperately to recapture the rage, the pain, the never ending sorrow of True Love lost. But instead as her eyes fluttered closed, she remembered how it felt for that brief moment to feel slim arms wrap tightly around her waist, the warmth of the young body seep into her cold, brittle bones. She remembered the rasp of the silky petals across her skin and the scent of snow, ice, and sun that drifted up from the child tickling her, enveloping her in a warm glow.

Her eyes flew open and she gazed into chocolate eyes. She felt the tears burn, but she refused to let them fall. Not for Daniel, not for her, and not for Snow. Not for the child who had loved her. Not for the child and woman she hated.

No. She wouldn't cry for Snow. She wouldn't!

One tear brimmed and then spilled down her cheek.

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Laundry Mat

**These Moments: Laundry Day**

**Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own. No profit obtained. **

**A/N: Just some one shot pieces that are NOT continuations of any other stories or one shots. **

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**Post-Curse. What happens when Regina runs into Emma at the laundry mat?**

"Aaaargh!" The brunette growled to the empty room as she slammed the door closed on the clothes dryer. The broken dryer. Figures. Of all days for the machine to break down, it would be today when she was in a hurry due to an unscheduled Saturday meeting. Naturally, all her suits were at the dry cleaners, and she hadn't done laundry on Thursday night like she normally did due to being waylaid at the diner by that infuriating blonde!

And now she had a sopping wet mess of clothing that she had to dry pronto, as she was short clean, well dry clothes, that were at least semi-professional. She couldn't go to the meeting in jeans and a long, white sleeve shirt, even if the dark jeans were ironed and the shirt was silk. She sighed and grabbed the hamper, storming out of the laundry room and quickly making her way to the foyer where she grabbed her bag and keys. At least Henry was at his grandparents for the afternoon.

She grimaced. _Grandparents! Could it be any worse? Having those two fools as his doting grandparents. _She smirked. At least Henry called Snow "grandma." She chuckled remembering the way Snow's face had twisted the first time Henry had uttered it. She hadn't been quick enough to hide it from Regina, and Regina took great delight in remembering. She encouraged Henry to call her "grandma," as much as possible, enjoying the slight wince from Snow every time he did.

_And they call me vain?_ She muttered to herself. Perhaps it was petty, but she had to get her entertainment and joy from somewhere now that the curse was broken, and she was somewhat powerless. Of course she had magic, but she had promised Henry….

And that was why, at this very moment she was headed to the public laundry mat, a place she had deigned to never visit, rather than just fixing the machine with magic. Or better yet, just using magic to dry all her clothing.

She sighed as she pulled into the small parking lot of the laundry mat, grimacing slightly as she took in the slightly faded sign, the too bright yellow clapboarding on the squat building. Perhaps she should have done a better job designing this monstrosity, but she really hadn't cared, since she never imagined she would find herself in this predicament.

She got out of her Mercedes, grabbing the hamper, and bumped her way inside the building, failing to notice the small yellow, dented bug in the parking lot. But fail to notice, she did not, when she spied the familiar blonde crown of curls and red leather jacket. She groaned, cursing her luck. _Of all days!_

She tried to sidle around the double row of washing machines facing the door to get to the other end of the aisle of dryers, hoping the blonde wouldn't notice her. She was simply not in the mood to tangle with Emma, especially not since she saw her last. On Thursday night. When Emma had given her that look. That look. The look that Regina was still puzzling over, unsure, and slightly afraid of what it could mean. It had looked almost…like…want.

She snorted to herself, ignoring the tiny jump of her heart at the thought. _Want? Really? What are you going to think next? Hmmmm…that the Savior actually cares for you? _Her lips curled into a snarl at the thought of the blonde caring for her. Actually caring for the Evil Queen, after everything she had done.

She shook her head and quickly made her way down the aisle and stopped at the last machine with an open door. Thankfully the blonde was at the other end of the row, her back to her. She threw all her clothes in the dryer, not bothering to separate the delicates. She would probably regret it later. She slammed the door closed and then jumped when she realized her mistake.

_So much for keeping a low profile. _She groused to herself as she heard the familiar voice cut across the room.

"Oh hey, Regina, didn't see you come in. How are you?"

The mayor sighed. There was simply no way around it. She could ignore her, but what was the point. Emma was one of the few people in town who didn't want to string her up on the nearest tree, or burn her house to ash.

She gave the blonde a brief smile as she made her way around the aisle to stand at the front and wait for the blonde to come to her. She was a Queen after all. The peasants came to her!

"I'm fine, dear, and you?" At least she could be civil.

Emma smiled at the mayor taking in the dark, pressed jeans, the smooth silk shirt that hugged her trim body. She didn't think she had ever seen the mayor look quite so…well, human. So normal. Like everyone else.

The mayor's gaze raked over her as Emma made her way up the aisle, her tousled curls spilling down her shoulders gracing the worn, leather jacket. Her jeans were too tight of course, painted on the long legs, hugging the supple, firm curve of her bottom.

_Wait. Her bottom? What the…?! _The mayor shook her head briefly, she did _not _just check out the blonde sheriff; did not just admire the lean muscles and lithe curve of her body.

_Aaaaargh!_

The blonde stopped in front of her, smiling as if she were glad to see her. "I'm good. Good. You know. The usual. Doing laundry."

"Yes, I can see that." Smirked the brunette. _Thank you, Sheriff Obvious._

"But what are you doing slumming it here at the L'Mat?" asked the blonde, cocking her head to gaze at the brunette her mind whirling with the last time she had seen her. At the diner. When she couldn't help it, couldn't control herself and had looked at the mayor, really seen her. The graceful sway of her body, the dark hair curling below her chin, the warm chocolate eyes, and the wide bow of her mouth open in laughter. _Uff. _She had it bad. Really, really bad.

"Dryer broke, and I have a meeting in two hours. Naturally, my suits are at the dry cleaners, and I can't go to the meeting wearing this," she flicked her hands down her body slightly embarrassed at being caught in jeans.

"Oh I think you look good. Reaaaally good, Mayor Mills." Drawled the Sheriff, her smile growing even bigger. She chuckled under her breath at the blush that tinged the Mayor's cheeks and neck. She wondered briefly just how far down that blush went.

The brunette shifted, uncomfortably aware of just how…_yummy _the young Sheriff looked.

_Yummy? Really?! What the hell is wrong with you! She is not yummy, not even remotely. She is annoying, ill-mannered, beautiful, sexy. No wait! Obnoxious! She is obnoxious, and she stole your son!_

The mayor huffed and then sighed digging her iPad out of her bag and waving it at the blonde, "well, Sheriff, as riveting as this conversation is, I do need to get some work done before the meeting. So…"

She let her voice trail off as she turned and made her way to the hard, white plastic seats lining one part of the wall. She gingerly sat down after eyeing the stains, wishing she had some disinfectant wipes with her. She flipped open the protector on her iPad, waiting for it to beep to life. She quickly tapped in her code, Henry's birthday of course, and smiled briefly at the photo of a laughing Henry she had set as her wallpaper. She tried not to think too much about the fact that _she _was in the photo also. Her arms wrapped around the laughing boy, her green eyes sparkling on that cold winter day with that stupid, adorable charcoal pom-pom hat on her head.

She quickly brought up the report she had been working on, studiously ignoring the blonde who had walked over to her. "Ok yeah. Well, I'm going to get some coffee."

The mayor refrained, just barely, from looking up as the door thudded closed, and she was suddenly alone in the room except for the whir and rumbles of the machines.

She continued to work on her report, trying not to notice how empty the room suddenly felt now that the blonde was gone. It was if she had taken what little warmth there was on the early spring day with her when she left. She could almost feel the echo of the thudding door reverberating through her. She shuddered, her throat suddenly tight, the words blurring in front of her.

_ . . _

Not over Emma. Not over the woman who had stolen her son, who had broken her curse, who had saved her from the fire, who had stolen her happiness, who made her breath catch, who had stopped the mob from tearing her limb from limb. No, she would not cry over Emma.

She stifled the sob, catching it in her throat and viciously forcing it back down. Why after all this time was she suddenly so consumed with thoughts of the blonde. The mayor sighed not wanting to admit that when she was around Emma, she felt just a little less lost, a little less lonely, a little less… broken.

She jumped suddenly, gasping in shock as the worn leather boots and tight jeans flooded her vision. She hadn't heard the opening door, nor felt her footsteps across the linoleum. She looked up and tried to squelch the smile that threatened to burst across her lips. She met the warm green eyes, and felt her breathe catch slightly.

_Damn it!_

She did smile then as she felt the blonde press the warm cup into her hands.

"Here. I brought you coffee. Black, one sugar." The blonde dropped into the seat next to her cradling the cup of cocoa in her hands. She slumped a little, stretching out long legs and crossing them at the ankle. She was the picture of unfettered strength and grace, like a well-fed lioness stretching out in the noon-day sun. Satiated and sure of her place in the pecking order. At the top.

The mayor took a careful sip of the hot liquid. Perfect. She smiled at the realization that Emma knew her coffee order, even though, she had never told her. She carefully put her iPad away as she heard the dryer ding.

She grabbed a cart and made her way to the dryer, opening the lid and grabbing an armful of clothing. She yelped as she felt the heat burn through her shirt, and she dropped the bundle hoping it would at least fall into the cart. Naturally, it didn't.

She bent down to scoop up the hot clothing, mentally chastising herself for being so foolish as to not let the clothing cool down first.

"Hey. Careful. Let me help you." Pale hands filled her vision as they helped her scoop up the clothing and dump it into the cart: socks, blouses, pants, and….underwear. Oh dear she had forgotten about the panties in the mess of clothing.

She tried to hide her blush as she grabbed the offending bits of lace before Emma could see them. .Luck. She stiffened as she saw the pale hand freeze, clasped around a black pair of thong underwear. She felt the heat surge through her body and up her cheeks, staining them a brilliant red.

_Great. Just great. Now the Savior knows what kind of underwear I wear. _She bit her lip, straining against the groan of humiliation that threatened to slip through her lips.

She closed her eyes briefly, then opened them meeting the Sheriff's gaze. Dark green eyes tangled with chocolate, and the blonde wordlessly held up the thong to the mayor, a gentle smile gracing her sensous lips.

"I think you dropped these," the blonde husked, not bothering to quell the surge of desire rasping through her voice. She no longer cared what anyone thought, no longer cared if Regina knew and didn't like it. Didn't care if she knew how she tossed and turned at night, her fevered body finding no rest as she dreamed of the dark haired mayor with the flashing eyes. How her fingers twitched to touch the smooth olive skin, or how she ached to hold her and smooth the worry from her brow, or kiss her until the pain in her eyes vanished. No, Emma Swan, the White Knight, the Savior, no longer cared if anyone knew how she longed for the Evil Queen. She cared. She only cared that Regina know, that she understand.

"Uh…um…yes, thank you." Stuttered the mayor as she maintained her crouch in front of the blonde, barely able to maintain the eye contact. She grasped the thong and gave it a small tug, but the blonde didn't let go.

"So this explains why you are able to wear those super tight skirts," chuckled the blonde. "I always wondered, how you could get away wearing them without showing…anything."

"Excuse me, Miss Swan? Do you mean to tell me, that you have been ogling my…" and here the brunette hesitated, unsure of what was appropriate, she was a Queen and the Mayor after all; but then she wasn't even sure if she really cared anymore… "bottom?" She finished, raising one elegant brow at the Sheriff, her eyes darkening even more.

"Oh well, I wouldn't say ogling."

"Oh really, then what would you call it, dear?"

"I would call it…gazing with intensity." Muttered the blonde, knowing she was really and truly caught. But her green eyes twinkled as she held the mayor's, and then she leaned forward slightly, still holding the panties. Both of them still holding the panties, neither quite willing to let go lest the moment be broken.

Regina leaned forward her gaze dropping to the pink mouth, just breathes away, and she realized that she no longer wanted to hold back. She wanted to stop fighting, fighting the blonde, fighting herself. She took a breathe, letting it out, letting go, and she let herself feel. The warm bubble swishing to the surface, the excitement skittering along her nerve endings, her skin prickling and itching with the desire to press itself against the blonde. She hadn't felt this since…since Daniel.

_Oh, Daniel._

She braced herself for it. Waited for it. But then. She gasped slightly as the bloom of pain didn't rush to the surface, but instead she only felt the slight ache of a love long gone. It was time to let go, and with that she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Emma's. She felt the blonde's moan tremble against her lips, and she pulled back slightly, and then leaned forward again, brushing her mouth against the blonde's, tasting the lingering cocoa on her lips, feeling the silky slide of their mouths against each other.

Emma leaned into the kiss, gently parting her lips, and flicking her tongue out to slip across the mayor's mouth. Her grasp tightened on the panties, and she felt the brunette's hand drop away and then cup her jaw. Her heart skipped and pattered in her chest, and then she slowly pulled back.

She grabbed the remaining clothes and threw them into the cart and stood, tucking the lacy thong in the pocket of her jeans. She blushed and shrugged as she looked down, meeting the quizzical look on the mayor's face that quickly gave way to a smirk. She cupped the brunette under the elbows and helped her stand.

They stood there, Emma still cupping the mayor's elbows, and then she gently tugged her forward and kissed her on the tip of her nose. She felt the mayor's smile against her chin. Her heart thudded as slim arms wrapped around her shoulders and a dark head burrowed briefly into her neck placing a gentle kiss on her pulse. Emma's heart thudded almost painfully, swelling with the need to protect and to love. This was right. This moment. Right here. She had been waiting for this.

The mayor pulled back, stepping out of the blonde's arms. She smoothed her shirt down and then carefully swept her hair back with a slightly trembling hand. She cleared her throat.

"I…I have to go. But would you…would you like to have dinner with Henry and I? Tonight? I could make lasagna?" She tried not to let too much hope leak into her voice, tried not to let her eyes reveal just how desperately she wanted the blonde to say yes. Afraid to tell the blonde that she was finally ready. Ready to learn how to love her. To love better.

"Yes."

**The End.**


End file.
